Resurgiendo de las Sombras
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Una cruda verdad develada. El amargo sabor del engaño y un pasado marcado con el símbolo del dolor, resurgiendo en busca de revancha. ¿Apostarías todo con tal de recuperar lo que alguna vez fue tuyo? ¿Todo, por salvar aquello que tal vez, ya se ha perdido? Thor/Loki
1. Revancha

Notas:

Hail! Vuelvo a dar señas de vida después de un ratito de no publicar y como seguramente no me verán con otro fic Thorki hasta el próximo año (a menos que la inspiración se apiade de mi), les dejo este par de capítulos para que no me extrañen XD...Y bueno, siguiendo con la línea o mejor dicho serie que estoy creando desde "La Sombra de la Traición", ahora les dejo un previo a lo que será la segunda parte (en cuanto haga aparición Thor 2)...Aquí verán un poco de lo acontecido en "Los Vengadores", se trata de un universo alterno (o intento de jeje) y aunque no me centro totalmente en describir a cada personaje o en crear más parejas, ya que la pareja principal y de la que estoy desarrollando todo son Thor y Loki, si hago un poco de referencia a ellos...

Ahm, para quienes ya vieron la película, me tomé la libertad de adaptar ciertas partes a mis locas ideas para hacerlas más ehmmm coherentes y/o reales ya que hablamos de un universo alterno, y...Esta vez me abstuve del lemon, pueden crucificarme si desean ^^U aunque si hay acercamientos, no se alarmen tanto jeje...Prometo compensarlo para la segunda parte ;)...

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, dejo este par de capítulos en sus manos (o mejor dicho ojos) esperando les guste esta nueva creación y si no, también hagánmelo saber para seguir perfeccionando la técnica ^^...Ahora si, por cafesito y galletas y disfrutenlo XD...

Pensamientos de los personajes, entre paréntesis y en cursiva...

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics...

**La Sombra de la Traición: Resurgiendo de las Sombras**

**Capítulo 1. Revancha**

-¿Será confiable? ¿Qué tan seguros estamos de que cumplirá con su palabra?

-Honrará nuestra alianza...Si es que desea conservar la cabeza en su lugar...

...

Thor caminaba a prisa con martillo en mano por el pasillo principal del palacio en dirección al salón del trono donde Odín le esperaba. Había sido mandado llamar por un guardia con carácter de urgente, interrumpiendo así una amena cabalgata por los bosques del reino al lado de sus amigos. Todo parecía indicar que el Padre de Todo le tenía una misión de suma importancia que debía llevar a cabo a la brevedad posible. El rubio llegó hasta la gran puerta dorada custodiada por un par de guardias, mismos que le permitieron el paso al abrir la puerta y hacerle una breve reverencia. Thor caminó con su característica seguridad hasta llegar al pie de la escalinata que llevaba al trono donde Odín descansaba con expresión seria e imponente. Sin embargo, no siempre todo es lo que parece.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí, padre?- dijo sin levantar el rostro, manteniendo una postura de sumo respeto al rey con una rodilla en el piso y el puño derecho sobre su corazón mientras que el Mijolnir descansaba a su costado derecho, sobre el piso

-Ha ocurrido algo inesperado...Debes ir a Midgard

-¿Midgard?- cuestionó extrañado, dirigiendo una mirada interrogante a Odín -Pero, no hay manera. El Biofrost aun no ha sido restaurado

-Sabes que hay otro método para enviarte

-Si, pero eso te debilitaría. Y aunque seas el rey, no me agrada la idea. Además, ¿por qué habrías de enviarme?

-Porque...- cayó por unos segundos mientras sus labios temblaban ligeramente y sus ojos mostraban una expresión que causó revuelo en el interior de Thor, sin saber aun el motivo -Debes traerlo de vuelta...

El rubio siguió sin entender del todo lo que su padre trataba de comunicarle. Aunque, después de algunos segundos de silencio y como si una vocecilla le susurrara en su interior, su expresión intrigante fue convirtiéndose en una de alarma ante los ojos del peliblanco.

-Tu hermano...Loki, está en Midgard

La revelación le había caído como balde de agua helada. Los ojos azules de Thor se abrieron en su totalidad producto de la sorpresa, al igual que sus labios entreabiertos trataban de formular alguna frase sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Loki, en Midgard. Estaba vivo... ¡Vivo! Todo ese maldito tiempo llorando su recuerdo. Tratando de continuar, de encontrar una razón para su existencia y él estaba con vida. Seguramente, burlándose por haber logrado verles la cara de estúpidos a él, a su padre y al reino entero.

-Vivo...Pero, ¿cómo? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!- se levantó de golpe con el ceño fruncido y mirada incrédula mientras su mano apretaba con fiereza el mango del martillo -¡Él se soltó, lo vi caer! ¡Ambos lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos!

-Fue un truco. Uno de tantos que ha creado frente a nuestros ojos y que jamás vimos. Logró hacernos creer que había elegido la muerte, pero sólo creó una distracción para escapar de su destino y esconderse en otro mundo...

Midgard. El mundo al que Thor había sido desterrado por el mismo Odín, tiempo atrás, gracias a la maliciosa e insana persuasión de Loki. Encubriendo sus turbias intensiones bajo un obscuro velo de camaradería y hermandad, incitándole para que atacara Jotunheim después de la invasión de los Gigantes de Hielo al palacio, el mismo día en que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de nombramiento. Loki había planeado todo con cautela. Detalle a detalle. Desde la forma para evitar que Heimdall le pusiera al descubierto hasta la creación de un portal mágico para trasladar a tres gigantes y esconderlos dentro de la cámara de armas, así como el momento justo cuando debía comenzar el "show". El momento antes de que Thor fuera proclamado como rey absoluto de Asgard.

Thor sentía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado, era como si su corazón hubiera vuelto a latir. Sus entrañas se estremecían solo de pensar que su amado Loki no había tomado el camino fácil aquella noche y que volvería a verlo. Quería gritar, quería reír pero también quería llorar. A la par de su alegría y regocijo, también se alzaba un sentimiento impotente. Estaba lleno rabia, ira y exasperación al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al confiar ciegamente en Loki. Al creer en cada una de las palabras que le decía. Al haberlo amado y seguirlo haciendo a pesar de su infame traición y del tiempo transcurrido. Se sentía estúpido. Para Loki no había sido más que un juego, una diversión y él se lo creyó todo...Absolutamente todo.

-Debes ir a Midgard y traerlo de vuelta. Debe enfrentar el juicio por lo que hizo y pagar por los daños que causó

El Padre de Todo expresó autoritario aunque por dentro su alma se quebraba y lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Odín amaba a Loki como un hijo propio, pero al igual que a los niños pequeños se les reprende después de una travesura o un mal comportamiento, Loki debía afrontar las consecuencias que sus actos habían desatado. Más sin en cambio, Odín no quería tener que otorgarle el castigo merecido por sus mal intencionadas acciones, infundadas por un capricho infantil. Pero la ley, su ley, debía ser respetada y cumplida. Por más dolor que esto le causara al rey asgardiano y al mismo Thor.

-¿Cuándo?- miró con seriedad al Padre de Todo mientras que éste se levantaba de su trono

-Ahora mismo

En ese instante, Frigga apareció apresurada por uno de los pasillos laterales que conducían al trono.

-Tráelo de vuelta- dijo al rubio con mirada suplicante

-No te preocupes madre. Así tenga que traerlo a rastras, Loki vendrá conmigo

-¿Listo?

Odín preguntó al ojiazul recibiendo un ademán de aprobación por parte de éste. Entonces, Odín tomó su cetro dirigiendo la punta hacia el piso, justo en el lugar donde los pies de Thor se situaban. De pronto, una luz dorada comenzó a emanar del cetro y el as de luz se dirigió como rayo formando un círculo al rededor del rubio quien miraba por todas partes un poco nervioso. La luz que giraba como un torbellino luminoso se elevó rauda llegando hasta el techo mientras desprendía chispas y rayos de mínimas dimensiones, iluminando la sala en su totalidad.

-Buena suerte, Thor

Dicho esto, el torbellino se cerró sobre el rubio para después desaparecer junto con Thor con un sonido estridente, dejando una estela dorada por todas partes mientras que Odín se desvanecía por el agotante esfuerzo y desgaste energético que implicaba el trasladar a alguien a otra dimensión de esa forma. Frigga logró atraparlo en sus brazos antes de que cayera por completo al suelo, siendo inmediatamente apoyada por los guardias presentes para llevarlo a su lecho donde sería cuidado por la reina hasta que recobrara la conciencia. Y Thor regresara con su hermano.

...

El helicóptero que trasladaba a Loki junto con el equipo que había sido formado para lograr su captura estaba siendo bruscamente sacudido por las ráfagas de viento. Una tormenta se acercaba. El cielo recubierto por densas y oscuras nubes que ocultaban la hermosa luna llena, comenzaba a iluminarse con truenos rugientes acompañados por una furiosa cortina de lluvia helada al tiempo que la tierra y la misma nave se estremecían ante el estruendo que provocaban los rayos. Aunque cierto pelinegro temblaba por otro motivo. Sabía de sobra lo que estaba ocurriendo y viéndolo desde un punto de vista "heroico", no era algo muy bueno.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te asustan los truenos?

Un tipo rubio de ojos azules con un traje ceñido en azul, blanco y rojo con estrellas al que nombraban como "Capitán América", cuestionó a Loki al notar su nerviosismo y la constante y alarmante mirada por sobre el techo del helicóptero. Como si estuviera esperando ver algo que no le caía nada en gracia.

-No me hace muy felíz lo que viene... _(Es él...)_

Los controles comenzaban a fallar. La nave estaba padeciendo en gran medida la tormenta y todo parecía indicar que no se trataba de una tormenta común. De pronto, un peso de sonido metálico acompañado de pasos firmes sobre la superficie del helicóptero se dejó escuchar confirmando lo que tanto temía Loki. En ese instante, otro tipo de arrogante actitud revestido por una curiosa armadura roja con dorado y un triángulo de luz en el pecho al que llamaban "Stark", abrió la puerta de la nave en pleno vuelo ante la mirada expectante del ojiverde y la intrigante del Capitán. Justo después, Thor cayó sobre la superficie de la puerta. Se irguió y caminó dentro de la nave siendo interceptado por Stark y el Capitán pero sin mucho esfuerzo logró repeler sus ataques para voltear su atención completa en Loki. Entonces, Thor levantó con brusquedad al pelinegro tomándole por el cuello, permitiéndose mirarle con furia y reproche por unos segundos para después empujarlo y salir junto con él de la nave, saltando al vacío.

Momentos después mientras iban cayendo, podía verse cada vez más cerca una formación rocosa parecida a una montaña no muy alta dentro de un bosque. Thor tenía sujeto a Loki por la espalda. Sujetando con fuerza la tela de la gabardina negra que portaba para impedir que se las ingeniara y escapara como siempre que se veía en problemas. El rubio estaba tan enojado que una vez teniendo la montaña a escasos metros, arrojó a Loki tan violentamente provocando que éste cayera de espaldas a la superficie rocosa. Resbalando casi hasta el precipicio, quedando su cabeza a pocos centímetros de la orilla.

-¡Agk! ¡Aagh! Jajaja...También te extrañé...- rio cínicamente sin dejar su tono burlón

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Hmhm...El Padre de Todo debió quedar exhausto al enviarte aquí

Loki se incorporaba con cierta dificultad debido al rudo golpe contra el suelo cuando Thor le tomó bruscamente por el peto de cuero negro, acercando su rostro al suyo para mirle con rudeza mientras que Loki borraba la cínica sonrisa de momentos atrás pero manteniendo una expresión pícara y retadora.

-Te creí muerto- dijo a modo de reproche, logrando percibirse el dolor en sus palabras

-Y sufriste- su réplica estaba llena de sarcasmo e ironía al igual que sus ojos, cosa que terminó por molestar nuevamente al rubio

-¿Que si sufrí?- susurró rechinando los dientes -¡Por supuesto que sufrí! ¡Y no solo yo! ¡Nuestro padre...!

-¡Tú padre!- se adelantó callando abruptamente a Thor, levantando la mano izquierda y mostrando el dedo apuntador de forma inquisidora

Thor no hizo más que soltar a Loki e inmediatamente el ojiverde puso distancia entre ellos alejándose unos pasos, dándole la espalda para después hablar con recelo haciendo que Thor experimentara un dolor en el pecho a causa de su fría y distante actitud.

-Ya te contó la verdad sobre mi origen, ¿no es así?

-Eso no importa- habló con sinceridad, mirándole, mientras Loki seguía de espaldas a él -Crecimos juntos. Jugamos juntos, peleamos juntos...Estuvimos juntos, amándonos, ¿ya olvidaste todo eso?- tono suplicante

-Hm ¿olvidarlo?- tono burlón -¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si Odín acaba de enviarte aquí para recordarme quien fue siempre el favorecido- se giró posando su reprochante mirada sobre él, buscando herirle con sus palabras en todo momento -El hijo de Odín. El legítimo heredero al trono..."El Poderoso Thor"...

-Loki...

-Ah si...Crecimos, jugamos y pelamos juntos. Estuvimos juntos en tu cama pero aun así, no fui más que una sombra tuya. Una de las reliquias robadas por Odín. No fui más, que una pieza estratégica para lograr sus fines- caminó un par de pasos hacia Thor mientras éste le observaba con notoria aflicción -Tú, eras el príncipe quien llevaba la sangre real corriendo por sus venas. Y yo...Yo era el monstruo que tu padre intentó mantener oculto, encerrado en una prisión llamada Asgard hasta que pudiera serle útil

-Loki, por favor, sabes que eso no es cierto. Padre te amaba y aun lo hace...A pesar de todo, eres su hijo

-Hmhmhm ¿su hijo?- replicó burlón -Soy cualquier cosa menos eso...Soy, un Gigante de Hielo...

Las expresiones en el rostro de Loki pasaban de la ironía al sadismo ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de Thor.

-Qué irónico, ¿no? Pasaste toda tu vida odiando a esa raza monstruosa y al final, tu "amado hermano" terminó siendo parte de lo que tanto detestabas

-No, Loki. Tú no eres como ellos. Eres un asgardiano, eres mi hermano

-No...Esto, es lo que soy...- sonrió sádicamente extendiendo los brazos, dando a entender al rubio que todo había cambiado en él

Thor y Loki se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mirándose, aunque no con el amor desbordante que impregnaba el ambiente como antes en Asgard. Thor observaba con mirada cuestionante a Loki. Había cambiado tanto, no solo físicamente sino también interiormente. Su cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas había crecido un poco al igual que el suyo. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más moldeado y firme que antes y su fuerza también se había incrementado. Había madurado, pero también había dado frutos la envidia y el odio que había cosechado en su corazón durante años. Sus ojos esmeralda ya no reflejaban esa inocencia deslumbrante ni su rostro mostraba esa calidez que siempre le regalaba estando a solas. Y su voz, antes suave y aterciopelada ahora se había convertido en ponzoña letal que cuanto más la dejaba correr más profundo hería. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan hermoso por fuera, se hubiera transformado en el monstruo interior que dormía tan plácido antes de conocer el abrumante peso de la verdad? No, ese no podía ser Loki.

-Aun te amo...

Susurró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Loki pusiera cara de completa incredulidad, como si le hubiesen contado una historia por demás absurda.

-Por favor, no me vengas con estupideces sentimentales. No cometas el error de creer que eso te servirá de algo ni mucho menos que signifique algo para mí

-Mientes...- se acercó sin dejar de mirar a Loki provocando que éste dudara por unos segundos al verlo caminar con decisión hacia él

-Hazme un favor, quieres. Regresa a Asgard y dile a Odín cuando despierte que puede esperar sentado el tiempo que quiera, porque jamás voy a volver

-Nadie dijo que irías por tu propio pie, hermano

Dicho esto, Thor extendió el brazo logrando atrapar el de Loki para jalarlo con fuerza, a pesar de la resistencia de éste, y acorralarlo contra la pared rocosa mientras que Loki dejaba escapar un leve quejido de dolor al ser impactado con rudeza. El ojiazul tenía atrapadas las muñecas del ojiverde contra la roca y había pegado su cuerpo al de Loki todo lo más posible, impidiendo así que se diera maña y escapara. Loki por su parte, respiraba con cierta dificultad puesto que aun le imponía la fuerte presencia de Thor, aunque luchaba por mantener el orgullo ante la situación en la que se encontraba y no perder la compostura. Después de todo, las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Lo había dejado todo en Asgard para "comenzar" de nuevo en otro mundo y cumplir sus deseos utópicos, siendo venerado y gobernando todo Midgard como su rey, bajo una equivocada y efímera definición de lo que la palabra "paz" evocaba. Había renunciando a una vida llena de sobriedad y opulencia al haber traicionado no solo al hombre que decía amar y por el cual también sentía un odio abrumador, sino a Odín y todo Asgard. Incluso Laufey, rey de los jotuns y su verdadero padre, fue víctima de sus engaños siendo asesinado por su propia mano al estar a punto de acabar con la vida del Padre de Todo, en su propio lecho. Llevado ahí por el mismo Loki, para así tener una coartada perfecta con la cual excusar la destrucción de Jotunheim y sus propios actos sin razón coherente.

Escapó a un juicio y su dura condena. Renunció a una vida estable, a una familia. Y también, había renunciado a él. Al hombre que lo amaba y con el que había compartido el lecho, una noche antes de que todo comenzara. El hombre que lo había reclamado como suyo y al cual se había entregado por completo y sin medida alguna, pero eso era el pasado. Un pasado al que no tenía intensiones de volver. Por lo menos, no en mucho tiempo.

-No lo hagas más difícil- rogó en susurro

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido?- mirada de recelo -En cuanto ponga un pie en Asgard, iré a juicio y ¿sabes qué? No tengo la menor intención en desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo dentro de una prisión

-Vas a venir conmigo por las buenas, o por las malas. Tú eliges

-Ouuuh que rudo- sonrisa burlona -Si me permites, debo preguntarte... ¿Qué harás si me niego? ¿Vas a golpearme?

-Si es necesario...

-Ah, vaya. Creí que preferirías hacer otra cosa al ponerme las manos encima- mirada entre traviesa y sarcástica

-Loki. Si regresas, si aceptas el juicio y la condena, todo será mejor para ti...Para ambos...- le miraba suave y esperanzadamente, sonriendo trémulo mientras Loki seguía sin emitir respuesta alguna, limitándose solo a escuchar con expresión fría y hostil -...Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿recuerdas?...

Thor le había dado un golpe bajo al recordarle esas palabras que le regresaban las torturantes memorias de aquella promesa que él mismo le hiciese al rubio, hace mucho. Cuando aun su vida era eso...Su vida. Loki, visiblemente molesto, no pudo soportar por mucho la perturbante mirada de Thor sobre él por lo que tuvo que desviar la suya para no ser vencido por ese maldito sentimiento que tal parecía continuaba ahí. Durante todo ese tiempo lejos trató de hundirlo hasta los más profundos y oscuros abismos de su ser. A pesar de que intentó culpar de todo cuanto recordaba a Thor, algo le decía que eso que alguna vez llamó amor no estaba del todo enterrado. El odio, aun no era lo suficientemente grande como para ignorar la cercanía de su cuerpo, el latido de su corazón que palpitaba al ritmo del suyo contra su pecho ni el amor y calidez que sus palabras destilaban a pesar de haberle destrozado el alma. Y aun así, su corazón seguía perteneciéndole.

-Mírame, Loki

Thor pidió con suavidad pero Loki no hizo más que ignorarle, por lo que el rubio tuvo que ser un poco más insistente. Soltó una de sus muñecas y tomó su mentón con cierta demanda, obligándole de esa forma a encararlo sin opción a nada provocando que en el rostro de Loki se dibujara una mueca enfadosa.

-Dime que nunca sentiste esas palabras. Dime que no significaron nada para ti...Dime que nunca me amaste

-¿Y así me dejarás tranquilo?- susurró con fastidio

-Solo así podré dejar de sentirme un completo imbécil por seguirte amando

-Bien. Entonces, seré piadoso contigo y te liberaré de tu estupidez...NUNCA TE AME...

Recalcó la última frase llena de veneno, aunque siendo un genio de la mentira eso no podía ser cierto o por lo menos, no del todo. No podía permitir que Thor ni lo que aun sentía por él se cruzaran en su camino. Cumpliría su objetivo a como diera lugar. A costa de quien fuera.

Thor sintió como su corazón se encogía y un dolor punzante le atravesaba igual que una estaca. Bien dicen que las palabras hieren mucho más que los golpes, y a pesar de saber en su interior que Loki no podía estar hablando en serio, esa frase le había calado muy hondo y Loki lo sabía. Por lo que necesitaba hacerle sentir miserable. Necesitaba herirlo aun más para que experimentara por lo menos un poco de todo el dolor y frustración del que fue preso en su momento. Quería y necesitaba alimentar su torcido ego a través de la humillación y falta de tacto.

-Fuiste o muy ingenuo o muy estúpido. O ambas cosas, Thor. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más triste?- cuestionó irónico -Que lo sigues siendo a pesar de todo

-¿Vas a decirme que no sientes nada al tenerme cerca? ¿Que tu respiración nerviosa no es obra mía?- dijo posando sus azuladas orbes sobre los labios semi abiertos de Loki provocando un ligero sonrojo en éste -¿Que tu corazón no late como el mío?... ¿Que no sentiste nada cuando mis manos recorrían tu piel aquella noche y que no sientes nada ahora?

El ojiazul rozó con suavidad la mejilla del ojiverde con la yema de los dedos, haciendo que Loki se estremeciera muy a su pesar y cerrara los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, mostrando cierta sensación placentera al sentir sus dedos acariciarle con la misma devoción o incluso más que antes.

-Dime que no sientes esto...

Loki apenas si abrió los ojos cuando Thor atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. El ojiverde dudó por algunos segundos, no sabía como reaccionar. No quería ceder a sus recuerdos. No podía permitir que sus sentidos se nublaran ni que la dirección del camino que había tomado se desviara por un sueño vano. Un deseo de antaño que no debía interponerse de nuevo en su camino.

_(-Vamos Loki...Se que aun estás ahí...Lo se...)_

Thor rogaba interiormente por una respuesta, misma que no tardo en llegar sacándole una sonrisa casi melancólica aun entre el beso. Loki no pudo luchar más contra la adictiva y placentera sensación, así que sin más, bajó la guardia permitiéndose recordar y disfrutar tan solo por un momento de aquel sutil contacto. Aun recordaba lo bien que esos besos le hacían sentir pero nada mejor había que vivirlo de nuevo. Loki se relajó y comenzó a responder con el mismo sentimiento. Con las mismas ganas y las mismas ansias. Como si por un segundo, el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y le hubiera llevado nuevamente a aquella noche en el salón del fuego. La primera vez que sus labios fueron devorados por los de Thor hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Una vez que Thor sintió el terreno seguro, liberó la otra muñeca del ojiverde para tomar con ambas manos el rostro de Loki, profundizando así aun más el contacto mientras que el pelinegro sujetaba las muñecas del rubio en un acto de plena confianza y total entrega. Saboreando la gloria que esos labios le brindaban. Bebiendo de ese elixir que tanto añoraba a pesar de querer convencerse a si mismo de lo contrario miles de veces, después de lo ocurrido en Asgard. Thor, al sentir la entrega de Loki, pudo notar un diminuto rayo de esperanza brillando en la oscuridad haciéndole creer que tal vez, aun quedaba algo que podía rescatar de las sombras. Algo que podía devolverle a su amado Loki, aunque tal vez...No ese día.

Cuando el aire hubo faltado, el beso tuvo que ser interrumpido a pesar de ambos querer continuar. Thor se separó pocos centímetros de Loki sin dejar de mirar sus finos labios ahora un poco húmedos a causa del intenso contacto. Sentía como su cálida y agitada respiración chocaba contra la suya que no distaba mucho de estar en la misma condición alterada. Loki, aun tenía sujetas las muñecas de Thor mientras seguía perdido en el momento de gloria y confort de momentos atrás, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido y recobrar el aliento así como la claridad en su mente.

-Vuelve conmigo

Al escuchar estas palabras, fue como si Loki hubiera sido regresado de un transe. Aun tenía la plácida y ensoñadora expresión que en su rostro se hubiese plasmado momentos atrás. Sonreía livianamente, como si el haberle dado a probar parte del pasado hubiera servido de algo. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro y plata. Loki se aseguró de hacerle creer a Thor, una vez más con su engañosa actitud, que había conseguido el objetivo. Que lo había hecho recapacitar y que volvería con él a Asgard, cosa que a Thor le llenó de alegría haciéndole sonreír confiado mientras sus ojos brillaban con una nueva esperanza. De pronto, Loki acercó su rostro al de Thor para susurrarle al oído en tono sarcástico.

-...Me pregunto... ¿Qué tan ingenuo puedes ser aun?

Estas palabras hicieron que el ojiazul remplazara inmediatamente esa sonrisa de alivio por una mueca lastimera y dolente, echando abajo todo cuanto creyó haber logrado. Loki entonces, colocó la palma de la mano derecha sobre el costado izquierdo de Thor e inmediatamente le propinó una fuerte descarga con el uso de su magia. Haciendo que el rubio resintiera el ataque al haber bajado la guardia, dándole así la oportunidad a Loki para empujarle y arrojarle contra la pared rocosa para después alejarse unos pasos, impidiendo que el rubio lo tuviera a su alcance nuevamente. No sería atrapado. Por lo menos, no por Thor para llevarlo de vuelta a "casa".

-¡Agh! ¡Escúchame bien, hermano!

Thor se había repuesto del ataque y estaba dispuesto a usar la fuerza para someter a Loki, cuando un bólido rojizo dorado apareció llevándoselo a gran velocidad ante la mirada burlona del pelinegro.

-Te escucho...

El ojiverde se mantenía observando en silencio, pero claramente divertido, el espectáculo que tanto el "Hombre de Hojalata" como Thor estaban dando. Poniendo a prueba sus habilidades así como el nivel de arrogancia del que ambos eran poseedores. Aunque el Thor de ahora, resultaba superado por Stark sin mayor problema. Si bien, Loki pudo haber escapado fácilmente mientras continuaba la revuelta seguía sin mostrar interés alguno en querer huir. De hecho, era como si estuviera esperando pacientemente a que el par decidiera quien de los dos sería el que le llevaría en custodia nuevamente.

Un rato después y en el momento justo, antes de que Thor terminara por someter a Stark, el Capitán América hizo su aparición para detener el enfrentamiento que el ojiazul y el "Hombre de Hojalata" habían comenzado, al lanzar su escudo entre el par llamando así su atención. El Capitán trató de razonar con Thor pidiéndole que bajara el Mijolnir, pero Thor sintiéndose amenazado, arrojó a Stark a un lado y se abalanzó contra el Capitán quien reaccionó rápidamente cubriéndose con su escudo para evitar el golpe directo del martillo sobre él, haciendo que el choque de ambas armas creara una explosión que terminó por parar la pelea. Entonces, el Capitán trató de unir fuerzas con los otros dos al hacerles notar que ahí, el enemigo era Loki y debían trabajar juntos si querían detenerlo. Por lo tanto, aprovechando que el ojiverde estaba en una completa y por demás extraña disposición y que Thor había accedido en ceder la justicia a los mortales debido a que era su planeta el que estaba siendo dañado por Loki, el trío heroico llevó al pelinegro de regreso al helicóptero para trasladarlo a las instalaciones aéreas de SHIELD. Una agencia global de seguridad y espionaje, donde le interrogarían y le llevarían a responder ante la justicia por los crímenes hasta ahora cometidos.

El ambiente se había tornado demasiado tenso dentro del helicóptero. Thor se encontraba sentado frente a Loki, mirándole interrogante y dolido mientras que el ojiverde solo se limitaba a regalarle una mirada fría e indiferente. Haciendo que el corazón del rubio se encogiera y sintiera ser destrozado lenta y tortuosamente con cada segundo que ese par de esmeraldas afiladas le observaban.

-Vaya que tienes un hermanito bastante problemático...- Stark habló arrogante mirando con los brazos cruzados y ojos analizantes a Loki para después volverse hacia Thor -¿Siempre fue así? Es decir, en Asgard ya estaba...Ahm ¿cómo decirlo sin que te ofendas?... ¿Trastornado? Digo porque es obvio que durante el viaje a la Tierra se le perdió un tornillo...

-Déjalo tranquilo, Stark

El Capitán salió en defensa de Thor, temiendo que las palabras del magnate superhéroe terminaran por iniciar un nuevo enfrentamiento dentro de la nave. Pero como era ya costumbre en Stark, la petición le entró por un lado y le salió por el otro, ignorando completamente al rubio de las barras y las estrellas.

-¿Seguro que no lo golpeaste demasiado con tu martillo encantado? O no se, tal vez algún trauma de la infancia o...

-¡Cierra la boca!

Thor rugió molesto sin apartar la vista del ojiverde, provocando que Stark enarcara las cejas y pusiera cara de falso arrepentimiento alzando las manos en son de "paz" para después alejarse al otro extremo, cerca del Capitán. Susurrando por lo bajo con cierto sarcasmo.

-Que delicado. Solo trataba de "entender" a "cuernitos", en fin...Entonces, ¿qué hay de los pilates "Capipaleta"?

Loki bufó con fastidio al tiempo que apartaba la vista del ojiazul y recargaba la cabeza en la estructura metálica de la nave, evitando así el contacto visual con Thor durante lo que restaba del trayecto.

_(-¿Qué te pasó, Loki? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?...)_

Algo no estaba del todo bien. Lo habían atrapado, si. Pero hacerlo una primera vez resultó demasiado sencillo. Y ahora, el pelinegro seguía sin poner mucha resistencia a su segunda captura. No se había molestado en huir ni mucho menos intentarlo o siquiera enfrentarlos. Incluso, su rostro mostraba cierta satisfacción al ser llevado nuevamente dentro del helicóptero. Sin duda, Loki tenía un plan bien armado y sin saberlo le estaban facilitando las cosas. Le estaban entregando en bandeja de plata las armas para someter a la Tierra y cumplir su cometido, reinar Midgard.


	2. Ambición Cautiva

**Capítulo 2. Ambición Cautiva**

Loki había sido encerrado dentro de una prisión de cristal en forma de cápsula, en el interior de la nave de SHIELD mientras que ésta era trasladada a un lugar seguro para decidir el futuro del ojiverde. La prisión tenía un sistema de alarma la cual se activaría con el mínimo rasguño sobre el grueso cristal blindado. Lo que ocasionaría que una compuerta debajo de la cápsula se abriera y la dejara caer al ser presionado un solo botón de comando, cayendo al vacío a una velocidad mortal. Claro, que esa prisión no había sido hecha para resguardar a Loki sino para alguien mucho más grande y fuerte. Y esto, él lo sabía. Aunque también sabía que si su plan de conquistar la Tierra fracasaba, esta vez no escaparía tan fácil.

Había escapado de Asgard con la firme idea de apoderarse de otro mundo. Uno, en el que tuviera muchas más posibilidades de obtener lo que buscaba sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Y durante el tiempo que pasó escondido en Jotunheim, después de su derrota en el puente Biofrost a manos de Thor, encontró el lugar adecuado. El planeta que le daría la gloria que tanto ansiaba. Pero para ello, necesitaba mostrar su grandeza. Su majestuosidad e inflexibilidad...Su poderío. Los humanos vivían desde el principio de los tiempos inmersos en una gran farsa, una gran mentira llamada "libertad". Vivían cegados, esclavizados por su alocada búsqueda de identidad e independencia llegando a autonombrarse amos y señores, Dioses. Matándose, masacrándose unos a otros en nombre de la tan proclamada "libertad". Pero todo aquello habría de terminar. Todo sería más sencillo, más fácil una vez que aceptaran en sus corazones una simple verdad...Que habían sido hechos, para ser gobernados.

Tendrían "paz". Tendrían "libertad", si se inclinaban ante él. Les mostraría que no sería un gobernante piadoso ni mucho menos dócil si alguien osaba interponerse en su camino, así que necesitaba tropas y una alianza con algún planeta o forma de vida que estuviera igual de ansiosa por invadir Midgard. Fue así que encontró a los Chitauri. Una raza alienígena que buscaba apoderarse de la Tierra tiempo atrás y que no había logrado hacerlo a falta de un líder que arriesgara el todo por el todo para obtener la victoria. El pelinegro había logrado persuadirlos diciéndoles que los humanos eran una raza débil, incapaz de defenderse. Y que si le otorgaban un ejército para lograr tomar el control del mundo entero, él llevaría a sus tropas a la victoria y a cambio, les entregaría el Tesseracto. Una rara fuente de energía inagotable que los humanos tenían en su poder y que sin duda les sería de gran utilidad una vez que la tuvieran en sus manos. De esa forma, fue que las criaturas aceptaron la alianza y ahora se encontraban a la impaciente espera de la tan ansiada invasión, pero había algo dentro de todo aquello que le hacía sentirse intranquilo...Temeroso.

Loki se hallaba recargado sobre el cristal de la cápsula, en un costado de esta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mostrando una actitud serena y a la vez defensiva. Como un depredador queriendo delimitar su territorio. De pronto, el susurro de un recuerdo no muy lejano invadió los confines de su mente haciéndole abrir los ojos, manteniendo una mirada penetrante y directa a su propio reflejo que se dibujaba sobre el cristal frente a él.

_(-Tendrás tu guerra, asgardiano. Pero si fallas. Si el Tesseracto no viene a nosotros, no habrá un mundo. Una luna desierta ni un espacio donde puedas esconderte... ¿Tú crees conocer el dolor? Verás lo que es sentir algo tan dulce como el dolo...)_

Justo en ese momento, la fugaz visión de una mano de grotesca apariencia presionando brutalmente el lado derecho de la cabeza de Loki le regresó al presente de forma abrupta, provocando que su mirada se tornara notoriamente turbada e intranquila. Con la respiración agitada y nerviosa, reflejando temor entremezclado con enojo en su rostro. Casi de inmediato se dejó caer al suelo, resbalando por el cristal, al sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban.

-No puedo fallar esta vez...- susurró apenas audible con cierto temblor en su voz

Después de algunos minutos, Loki recobró la calma, olvidándose por un momento de la amenaza de aquella criatura repugnante para voltear sus recuerdos hacia Thor. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado frente a frente. Tanto tiempo desde que sus miradas se enfrentaran, que en el momento que lo vio aparecer no pudo apaciguar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. A pesar de haber recibido una dura mirada por parte de Thor y a pesar de no querer admitirlo, se sintió extrañamente aliviado al ser sacado de aquella nave. Como si el ver de nuevo a su eterno tormento le hubiera traído un bálsamo de esperanza. De paz. Había ido por él sin importarle nada. Había ido en su búsqueda sin cuestionar, sin mirar atrás. No sabía si tomarlo por un acto noble, ingenuo o estúpido. Mira que ir a "rescatar" a la persona que te traicionó. La persona que te dio la espalda. El ser que tanto amaste y que mandó ese amor al demonio con tal de satisfacer su propia ambición. O era un acto de amor incondicional y perdón acompañado de lástima y compasión, o de plano el acto de un ser completamente idiota al cual no importa cuantas veces se le haga caer ni cuantas veces se le humille. Siempre estará dispuesto a ir tras de ti, sabiendo que el resultado será siempre igual.

Loki no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa irónica al tiempo que recargaba pesadamente la cabeza sobre el cristal, haciéndolo vibrar ligeramente. Instantes después, se llevó la mano derecha a los labios, delineando suave y sutilmente con el dedo pulgar el labio inferior mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una expresión cínica y traviesa, al igual que sus ojos despedían un ligero brillo entre lascivo y burlón.

-Hay que reconocerlo...Aun sabes como usarlos...- seseó roncamente y en tono perturbador para después sonreír con expresión malévola

El pelinegro se permitió entonces cerrar los ojos por un rato para meditar y concentrarse en el siguiente paso, en tanto que el tiempo transcurría y las piezas comenzaban a ser colocadas sobre el tablero, preparando el camino para su glorioso triunfo. Mientras tanto, Thor observaba cruzado de brazos con aire melancólico por uno de los cristales que servían de ventanas a la nave de SHIELD. Se encontraban a miles de kilómetros del suelo por encima de cuantiosas nubes de algodonosa textura, así que lo único que podía percibir era el vasto y claro azul del cielo. Tan claro y azul como lo eran sus ojos que ahora yacían hundidos en un profundo desasosiego y tristeza constantes mientras sus pensamientos seguían torturándole y creando un conflicto en su interior. Pensamientos con el nombre de Loki.

_(-...Dime que nunca me amaste_

_-¿Y así me dejarás tranquilo?_

_-Solo así podré dejar de sentirme un completo imbécil por seguirte amando_

_-Bien. Entonces, seré piadoso contigo y te liberaré de tu estupidez...NUNCA TE AME...)_

Thor acentuó aun más esa expresión dolente al recordar cada una de las palabras llenas de cizaña pura y resentimiento por parte de Loki. La mirada pérdida en el vacío y el ceño fruncido del ojiazul denotaban su creciente angustia mientras que el puño derecho que ahora descansaba con pesadez sobre sus labios se cerraba con más fuerza al retumbar en su mente esa frase llena de veneno "NUNCA TE AME". El solo echo de pensar que Loki realmente pudo haber dicho en serio todo aquello, le hacía querer morir en ese mismo instante. Pero aunque no lo hiciera físicamente, por dentro su corazón menguaba a cada latido. Agonizaba, mientras el eco de sus pensamientos seguía asechándole una y otra vez como una amarga visión que se repite eternamente, sin fin.

-No deberías perder tu tiempo...A Loki hace mucho que dejaste de importarle

Una pelirroja de nombre Natasha Romanoff, antes perseguida por la organización SHIELD y ahora enlistada en sus filas como una de sus espías de confianza, sacó de su cavilación a Thor al situarse a su lado izquierdo y hablarle en su característico tono parco y frío.

-Te equivocas...- contestó serio bajando el brazo, tomando de nueva cuenta una posición de brazos cruzados, manteniendo su mirada al frente

-¿En serio?- replicó enarcando una ceja y mirándolo de reojo -Pues, no creo que su forma de mostrarte su afecto sea queriendo matarte...

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, puesto que era obvio que Natasaha se refería a lo ocurrido en Asgard.

-Según tengo entendido, ni siquiera son hermanos. Y aunque lo fueran, sus acciones no tienen ningún tipo de justificación...Loki ya eligió un bando y por lo que veo, nada de lo que digas le hará cambiar de opinión. No entiendo porque entonces sigues aferrándote a él

Thor guardó silencio por unos segundos ante una expectante Natasha quien le miraba intrigada, tratando de hallar la razón por la que el rubio seguía tan tercamente empeñado en su lucha personal por hacer que Loki recobrara la cordura y pusiera fin a todo cuanto hacía en contra de la humanidad. La pelirroja, al intuir que no obtendría palabra alguna de Thor optó entonces por la retirada. Cada persona tiene sus motivos para ser o hacer y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, así que prefirió dejar en paz al "Dios del Trueno". Pero justo cuando iba a darse vuelta, la trémula voz del ojiazul le detuvo haciendo que se girara un poco y le mirase lastimeramente ante la notoria aflicción y amargura con las que cada una de las palabras que emitía estaban impregnadas. Aunque pudo percibir algo más que le hizo sentir una gran pena por el príncipe asgardiano.

-Porque...Porque, quiero creer que algún día volverá...Que recuperaré al Loki que a...Que creí conocer, alguna vez...

La pelirroja frunció el ceño con cierto desconcierto. Nada se le escapaba y había logrado captar esa frase incompleta que Thor muy hábilmente cambió para no echarse de cabeza. Aunque al verla de reojo por un fugaz momento y notando la expresión de esta acompañada del mutismo, algo le hizo creer al "Dios" que tal vez ese intento por cubrir su error había sido inútil. Natasha salió de su estado de shock a los pocos segundos, parpadeando un par de veces para después dejar salir un suspiro apenas perceptible para ambos. No indagaría de más. Era claro que a Thor le importaba Loki y siempre le importaría, muy a pesar de las cosas que el ojiverde hiciese en su contra o en contra de los seres que le rodeaban pero no imaginó la magnitud de la importancia que Loki tenía para Thor. Esos eran terrenos en los que no debía inmiscuirse, así que el asunto quedaría cerrado en cuanto finalizara la conversación.

-Vaya...Hasta los "Dioses" tienen esperanza, ¿no?...Sabes, hay veces en que es bueno saber cuando hay que dejar de luchar por una causa...No quieras salvar algo que ya está perdido...

Natasha posó con suavidad la palma de la mano sobre el brazo izquierdo de Thor en señal de apoyo para después retirarse y dejar que el rubio tratara de encontrar la paz interna que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Aunque la realidad era que no estaría tranquilo hasta lograr que Loki abriera los ojos y recobrara la razón. No estaría en paz, hasta ver esa ilusión y candidez de nuevo plasmarse en los ojos de Loki.

-Aun no te pierdo Loki...- susurró para si, tratando de alimentar su espíritu -Aun no...

Horas más tarde, y después de Loki haber mantenido una "amena plática reveladora" con Natasha, ésta logró averiguar el plan de Loki. Quería al hombre que encerraba dentro una bestia. Quería al Dr. Bruce Banner o mejor dicho, a "Hulk", y ellos lo tenían en esa misma nave. Se había dejado atrapar a propósito solo para estar cerca de él y poder usarlo para lograr sus oscuros fines. Sabiendo que una vez transformado en una bestia verde de fuerza descomunal, incapaz de controlar su ira y logrando ponerlo de su lado, tendría la victoria asegurada. Después de esto, Natasha puso en alerta a todos en la nave pero no contaban con el as bajo la manga de Loki. Al haber llegado a la Tierra, el ojiverde logró poner de su lado a un miembro de la corporación, Clint Barton, mejor conocido como "Ojo de Halcón". Amigo cercano de Natasha, una eminencia en el tiro con arco y de buen corazón. Virtud que fue usada por el pelinegro para voltearlo en contra de sus compañeros y así poder usarlo en el momento oportuno, el cual no tardó en llegar.

Barton, junto con algo de ayuda extra, logró poner en aprietos a la nave al atacarla y hacer que perdiera uno de los motores. Así, mientras todos estaban ocupados en lograr mantenerse en el aire y combatir a los intrusos, él se encargaría de liberar a Loki. En tanto Thor, después de haberse enfrascado en una violenta pelea con la bestia verde al haberse transformado momentos después del ataque a la nave, supuso que Loki podría aprovechar la situación para escapar. Así que se dirigió raudo donde su hermano debía encontrarse, hallándole a punto de salir de la prisión al estar la puerta abierta. Sin dudarlo, Thor se abalanzó sobre él para regresarlo al interior pero lo que se suponía debía ser Loki, no había sido más que un holograma que el mismo pelinegro había creado al imaginar que alguien podría intentar detener su escape. Resultando ese "alguien" la persona que esperaba.

-¿Cuántas veces caerás con el mismo truco?

Loki se burló del rubio al haber mordido el anzuelo una vez más. Siendo ahora Thor el que se encontraba dentro de la prisión de cristal con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mmm ¿sabes que no puedes matarme con la mirada, verdad?- sonrisa burlona

-Ya basta Loki

-¿Basta?- repitió con sarcasmo -¿Basta de qué?... ¿De humillarte, o de querer hacer de tu "preciosa Tierra" un mundo digno y respetable?

-¿Digno y respetable? ¡Loki, no puedes traer dignidad ni respeto a este mundo a costa de asesinar gente inocente! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Los humanos son una raza libre

-Los humanos son una raza decadente. Solo míralos. Son incapaces de arreglar sus problemas sin una guerra de por medio- le miró retador -Lo único que yo estoy haciendo es ofrecerles una solución objetiva. Ellos me sirven, yo les muestro mi grandeza. Así es como funciona

-Estás equivocado, Loki. Ya deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso, ¡las cosas no son como quieres verlas!

-Y según tú, ¿cómo son entonces? ¿Ah?

-Déjalos tranquilos

Loki se mantuvo en silencio, meditando por unos segundos para después acercarse más al cristal manteniendo los brazos detrás de si. Mirando penetrante y malévolamente a Thor, haciendo que éste se turbara ante tal intimidación.

-Hagámoslo juntos, Thor. Unámonos...- dijo en un susurro persuasivo y malicioso, tratando de despertar su ambición y así ponerlo de su lado -Con tu fuerza y mi estrategia, podemos lograrlo. Somos Dioses, Thor. Tú y yo. Nadie se atreverá a levantarse en contra nuestra...

Loki acercó más su rostro al cristal y colocó ambas manos sobre éste sin dejar de mirar a Thor con determinación quien se mantenía en completo mutismo, escuchando la insana propuesta.

-...No habrá reino alguno en todo el cosmos que no se incline ante nosotros...

Thor se quedó mirándole seriamente mientras apretaba el mango del Mijolnir con fuerza, mostrando el total desacuerdo y la amarga desilusión al notar la maldad pura en Loki. Era claro que jamás accedería a una cosa como esa. No sería parte del desequilibrado plan de su aun amado hermano, así que prefería verlo encerrado a dejar que llevara a cabo sus dementes planes.

-Me quieres contigo, ¿no?...Entonces, ésta es la única forma- expresó en un provocativo jadeó a la par que su tibio aliento empañaba el cristal al chocar contra éste, mirando los labios del rubio como si se tratase de un lobo hambriento asechando a su presa mientras que Thor sentía flaquear su voluntad -¿Qué respondes?

-...Jamás...- respondió al tiempo que Loki cambiaba su seductora pose por una de fastidio -Prefiero verte en una prisión a ser parte de todo esto. A ser parte de tu propia ruina...

-Hmhm...Bien, como quieras

Loki se apartó del cristal para después girarse y avanzar hacia el panel de control, justo detrás de él.

-¡Loki!

Thor gritó al tiempo que golpeaba el cristal con el martillo, provocando que éste se estrellara y la palanca de seguridad bajara para activar el sistema de alarma. Solo que ésta no pudo terminar la acción puesto que había quedado atascada, por lo que Loki se disponía a terminar lo que ya se había puesto en marcha.

-¿Sabías que, los humanos nos creen inmortales?- dijo pocos pasos antes de detenerse frente al panel, mirándolo con traviesa expresión para después posar la mirada sobre Thor -¿Quieres comprobarlo?

El pelinegro activó el sistema de expulsión y justo cuando iba a presionar el comando para desprender la capsula, el agente Coulson, viejo conocido de Thor, llegó amenazándole con una sofisticada arma parecida a una bazuca pero de menor tamaño, impidiendo de esa forma que Loki dejara caer al rubio. Aunque solo retrasó la acción, puesto que un simple mortal no era nada contra un "Dios". Así que sin problemas, Loki pudo deshacerse del agente al atravesarle por la espalda con su lanza, al generar una copia suya que lo distrajo. Aumentando así aun más la ira del ojiazul.

-¡No!

-Bueno, Thor...Disfruta el aterrizaje...

Loki dudó por unos instantes mientras Thor le observaba notoriamente dolido tanto por haber presenciado el frío asesinato de un amigo, como por la acción que Loki estaba por llevar a cabo sin la menor consideración. Al cabo de unos segundos y después de ignorar fríamente la mirada suplicante de Thor, el ojiverde dio un solo toque a la pantalla e inmediatamente la cápsula se desprendió cayendo a miles de kilómetros desde una altura bastante considerable. Por unos instantes, una expresión de angustia se dibujó en el rostro de Loki, misma que borró al recordar los motivos que lo habían llevado a Midgard y los que Thor le había dado para odiarlo (según su criterio). Además, Thor siempre lograba burlar a la muerte y salir victorioso de cualquier situación difícil, así que no le sorprendería que lo hiciera una vez más. De echo, estaba completamente seguro de que le vería más tarde.

Mientras tanto, la cápsula iba cayendo a una velocidad extrema con un Thor que parecía una esfera rodando y golpeándose por todos lados. Justo momentos antes de impactarse contra el suelo, Thor logró mantener el equilibrio y ayudado por el Mijolnir logró salir de la cápsula, atravesando el cristal con fuerza y saliendo disparado hacia el campo solitario, levantando parte del suelo en su brusco aterrizaje. Thor trataba de incorporarse torpemente, pero al no lograrlo por completo optó por solo mantenerse de rodillas con la palma de las manos apoyándose sobre el terreno maltrecho y los ojos cerrados, en espera de que su aturdimiento pasase. Una vez superado el vértigo, Thor se levantó con desgana y posó la vista al cielo mostrando una gran frustración para después bajar el rostro, cerrando los ojos y puños tan fuertemente que podía sentir como los nervios se tensaban y dolían. Aunque ese dolor era nada comparado con el gran vacío en su interior. Momentos después, abrió sus azuladas orbes nuevamente, ahora cristalinas a causa de un profundo sentimiento que amenazaba con hundirlo en los más oscuros abismos del dolor. Recordaba perfectamente lo que era sentir aquello. Lo que era morir en vida, sentir como el alma se te desgarra segundo a segundo mientras gritas por dentro sin que nadie pueda escucharte. Lo había vivido antes, al creer muerto a Loki. Y ahora, ese maldito dolor volvía para torturarle. No sabía si dolía igual o más que aquella vez. Aunque tal vez, podría ser que un poco más que antes. Solo un poco más.

Buscó su martillo con la mirada, encontrándolo a unos cuantos metros de él. Caminó entonces hacia el arma con suma lentitud como si sus pies estuvieran hechos de plomo, mientras iba recordando con penar lo sucedido momentos atrás al tiempo que su mirada reflejaba angustia mezclada con dureza. Loki había atentado contra su vida nuevamente pero aun así quería salvarle. Quería rescatarle y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Jamás se daría por vencido hasta que Loki volviera a su lado como lo que era, lo que siempre fue. Un asgardiano, su razón para vivir...Su Loki.

...

"Los Vengadores", como se hacía llamar el equipo formado por el director de SHIELD, Nick Fury y del cual Thor era parte, habían sido vencidos. Loki les había resultado bastante escurridizo y hasta cierto punto había aprovechado al máximo el que el equipo no estuviera del todo unido y comprometido por una causa en común. Diferencias personales, de carácter y egos inflados hasta el mismo universo. Fue entonces que el ojiverde logró darles un golpe bajo a su autoestima, demostrándoles que sus torpes actos combinados con su falta de organización y exceso de confianza los estaba llevando a perder la batalla. La Tierra, Midgard, estaba a nada de ser perdida. Pero aun había algo que hacer. Aun había una oportunidad y debían tomar la iniciativa. Actuar en vez de lamentarse.

Una cruenta batalla se desató en medio de la ciudad entre los Vengadores y las tropas Chitauri. El Tesseracto, que fuera hurtado por Loki al escapar de las instalaciones de SHIELD una vez que se hubiese transportado a la Tierra, había sido activado, permitiendo de esa forma que las tropas invadieran la ciudad a través de un portal dimensional. Loki se maravillaba desde la explanada de la torre "Stark" ante la devastación que los Chitauri estaban causando por todas partes. Todo iba tal como lo había planeado. Podía sentir la victoria cerca. Sentía la adrenalina y la gloria corriendo por todo su ser, alimentando su creciente ego. Nutriendo sus ansias de poder. Sus deseos de conquista. De pronto, tal y como Loki había previsto, Thor le encontró. Sabía que lograría salir con vida de la cápsula y que pronto le buscaría para tratar de persuadirlo nuevamente.

-¡Loki!

-¡Vaya, tarde como siempre! ¡Te estás perdiendo toda la diversión "hermano"!- decía sarcástico, sonriendo con gran cinismo

-¡Desactiva el Tesseracto o lo destruiré!- exigió

-No puedes. No puede detenerse...- le miró amenazante -Ya solo nos queda, la guerra...

-Si así lo quieres, así será

Thor replicó lleno de determinación sujetando el Mijolnir con total seguridad para después recibir el ataque inminente de Loki. La batalla parecía estar de igual a igual. Loki embestía con su cetro, dando golpes certeros y firmes al tiempo que Thor maniobraba el Mijolnir con gran maestría, repeliendo los ataques, chocando su arma con la del ojiverde provocando que salieran chispas de tono dorado y un sonido estridente se dejara escuchar al colisionar los metales de ambas armas.

-¡Maldición, Loki! ¡¿Crees que puedes gobernarlos?! ¡¿Acaso te consideras superior a ellos?!

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy!

-¡Sigues sin comprender el significado de lo que es gobernar! ¡No mereces ser rey! ¡No mereces un trono!

-¡Ya cállate!- arremetió fiero con cetro en mano -¡¿Crees que puedes venir a darme sermones?! ¡TU! ¡El responsable de llevar a Asgard al borde de un enfrentamiento por culpa de tu hambre de guerra!

-¡Hambre de guerra que tú mismo alentaste!- dijo mirándole retador y rodeando a Loki mientras este hacia lo mismo al tener unos segundos de tregua

-Yo no hice nada. O, ¿acaso te puse una espada en el cuello para obligarte?- habló sarcástico -Tu tomaste la iniciativa de atacar Jotunheim. Yo traté de impedírtelo pero no, el orgulloso Thor tenía que hacer valer su voluntad

-Mentira. Tú sabías que iría con la mínima sugestión. ¡Lo sabías y me incitaste a hacerlo!

-Y tú caíste. No pudiste contenerte- replicó en tono áspero -No pudiste ver más allá de tu arrogancia y tu imprudencia. Si hubieras sido más inteligente habrías dejado que Odín se encargara de todo pero fuiste tu quien decidió no esperar

-...El que no podía esperar a quitarme del camino, eras tu Loki...

Thor replicó notoriamente dolido al referirse a los hechos sucedidos antes y durante su destierro de Asgard, al igual que el enfrentamiento que ambos tuviesen a su regreso. Inmediatamente, en el rostro de Loki se dibujaba una expresión molesta y hasta podría decirse, herida. Ese comentario le había calado demasiado hondo, como si hubieran vertido un puñado de sal sobre una herida aun abierta, por lo que ahora sus ojos cristalinos parecían lanzar miles de dagas cubiertas de veneno letal. Dispuestas a dar en el blanco.

-Eso crees... ¡Eso crees!...Bien. Entonces, ¡así fue! ¡Te quería fuera del camino! ¡Justo como ahora!

Loki se abalanzó furioso contra Thor quien sin más empuñó nuevamente el Mijolnir, contestando al ataque del ojiverde. En tanto la pelea continuaba, la nave piloteada por Natasha y Barton, quien lograra liberarse de la manipulación de Loki ayudado por un golpe brutal en la cabeza cortesía de Natasha, encontró a ambos Dioses enfrentándose en la explanada de la torre. Sin tardanza alguna, la pelirroja colocó en la mira de la metralla a Loki para intentar derribarlo pero el ojiverde respondió inmediatamente atacando la nave con su lanza, dando una descarga directa con su poder sobre el motor del ala izquierda logrando hacer que la nave se incendiara y se desplomara con todo y sus tripulantes. Aprovechando ese pequeño descuido, Thor se acercó ágilmente a Loki, comenzando a castigarle con violentos golpes sin darle oportunidad de defenderse al haberlo tomado por sorpresa. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Thor sujetó a Loki por la armadura quien le miraba con una mezcla de reto y nervio.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Mira a tu alrededor!

Loki, un tanto atemorizado ante el rugido de Thor, observó la catástrofe con ojos turbados y respiración agitada.

-¡¿Crees que esta locura terminará cuando seas rey?!- mirada afligida -¡¿Crees que ellos perdonaran tu vida cuando todo esto termine?!

-...

-¡No quiero perderte! ¡No de nuevo!- acercó su rostro aun más al tiempo que Loki le miraba incierto, con el ceño levemente fruncido -Ya tuve que llorarte una vez. ¡Ya sufrí por ti una vez!...No quiero volver a hacerlo...

-Ya es muy tarde...Ya nada lo detendrá, hermano

-No, nosotros si, juntos...- le miró amoroso -Podemos lograrlo, Loki...- sonrisa trémula

La esmeralda mirada de Loki adquirió un matiz entre sorprendida e inocente, a la par que indecisa. En parte, no podía creer que aun ese tonto le tuviera fe. Que aun quisiera arriesgarlo todo por él. Pero conociéndolo, sabía de sobra que su ingenuidad no tenía límites y que intentaría todo, cualquier cosa una y otra vez con tal de regresarlo a él. La expresión en el rostro de Loki daba la apariencia de haber entendido por fin que su enferma ambición no tenía sentido alguno. Pero era solo eso...Apariencia. El ojiverde sonrió levemente distrayendo a Thor, haciéndole pensar que lo haría que le seguiría para momentos después, clavarle a traición una pequeña daga en el costado izquierdo, la cual le hizo doblarse y retroceder unos pasos. En tanto el pelinegro le observaba con una mezcla de burla y angustia mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos.

-Sentimental...

Loki dijo en susurro seseante, logrando notarse un deje de tristeza y melancolía en su voz al tiempo que una lágrima escapaba por la esquina de su ojo derecho para luego volver a sonreír de medio lado. Esta vez con ironía.  
Thor logró recuperarse casi al instante y arremetió contra Loki logrando tener la ventaja. Lo enfrentó con violencia hasta hacerlo caer y aprovechando el momento le tomó con fuerza, alzándolo sobre su cabeza con ambas manos para después estrellarlo de lleno contra el suelo. Pero Loki logró reaccionar justo a tiempo, antes de que Thor le sometiera, girándose para caer al vacío, aunque terminando salvo sobre una de las naves Chitauri, alejándose así a gran velocidad ante la mirada llena de aflicción y rudeza del rubio quien momentos después retirara la daga en su costado, arrojándola a cualquier parte.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien. Los invasores eran demasiados, más de los que podían combatir. A pesar de tener de su lado a la bestia verde los Chitauri seguían entrando en masa y no solo eso, sino también enormes cosas de aspecto orgánico llamadas "Leviatanes". Gigantescas serpientes voladoras cubiertas de metal que estaban causándole demasiados problemas a Stark y de las cuales se desprendían cientos de Chitauri más, tornando así la vista mucho menos alentadora. Todo parecía perdido. Edificios en ruinas. Explosiones por doquier y masas de gente huyendo despavoridas sin encontrar un solo lugar donde pudieran ocultarse. Pero la salvación llegó oportuna cuando todo el equipo trabajó unido. Lograron entender que habían sido elegidos para un fin. Habían sido elegidos, para responder ante una amenaza al planeta que era su hogar y al cual debían proteger uniendo fuerzas, haciendo de sus propias diferencias un complemento entre unos y otros que los llevara hacia el camino de la victoria. Fue así que el grupo dirigido por el legendario Capitán América, logró acabar con los alienígenas y cerrar el portal, sometiendo a Loki sin darle tregua alguna. Echando abajo todo plan de conquista y dictadura, salvaguardando así la libertad de la raza humana.

-Déjenme a solas con él, por favor

Thor pidió a los demás cuando hubiesen cercado a Loki en la oficina de Stark (o lo que quedaba de ella). Ninguno estuvo del todo de acuerdo pero ante el semblante insistente del rubio, el mismo Stark concedió la petición dejando que el par hablara lo que tuviera que hablar. Si es que había algo de que hablar en ese momento.

-Bien. Estaremos en el loby, fortachón…- dijo dándole una palmada al brazo fornido del ojiazul para después retirarse junto con los demás -Ahm, sírvete un trago si quieres. A tu "hermanito" desquiciado, tortúralo y déjalo morir de sed...- dijo sarcástico recibiendo una dura mirada por parte de Thor -Ok, era solo una broma...Que poco sentido del humor...

Stark y los demás bajaron al loby del edificio perteneciente al magnate "Hombre de Hojalata", usando el elevador casi inservible al estar el edificio casi en ruinas. Aunque Hulk prefirió dar un "pequeño" salto por el ventanal, ahora sin cristal. En tanto, Thor levantaba a Loki por el brazo mientras éste mantenía la mirada fija en cualquier parte que no fuera Thor. Una vez más, el hijo de Odín, su martirio eterno volvía a quedarse con la victoria. Eso dolía. Su ego había sido lastimado y su orgullo pisoteado nuevamente pero aun así, lo que sentía por Thor seguía ahí, rehusándose a morir. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Loki continuaba sin querer encarar a Thor y el rubio al parecer, no daba con las palabras correctas. Solo se limitaba a mirarle compasivamente como cuando se ve al hermano pequeño tratando de conseguir algo que esta demasiado alto y cae de bruces en el intento.

-Ya es hora...

Al decir esto, Loki frunció el ceño con cierta molestia y aunque pudo haberse resistido e intentar un nuevo escape, esta vez cedió. Más a fuerza que por voluntad propia. Había sido suficiente por ahora y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para ir muy lejos sin que Thor o los demás le encontraran y le sometieran de nuevo. El rigor con que Hulk le había castigado le dejó bastante aturdido y no era para menos. Ser sacudido y golpeado contra el piso, una y otra vez hasta quedar completamente entumido de pies a cabeza, no era cualquier cosa. A pesar de ser un "Dios". Así que esta vez dejaría que le llevase de regreso. Ya tendría el tiempo y la ocasión para tramar algo nuevo y claro, algo mucho más efectivo que le trajera la victoria.

De inmediato, el ojiazul sacó de entre la armadura una cadena de plata con grilletes que colocó en las muñecas de Loki mientras éste se dejaba hacer, observando serio y silencioso la acción del rubio. Seguidamente, Thor sacó un tipo de cubierta hecha del mismo metal que la cadena que colocó sobre la boca de Loki para impedir que hiciera uso de su "Lengua de Plata", tratando de conseguir que le liberara o sembrara dudas en su mente. Al colocar con ambas manos la pieza sobre el rostro de Loki, el rubio se permitió rozar con delicadeza la suave piel del ojiverde, dedicándole una mirada cálida pero con tintes de dureza ante un Loki un tanto extrañado puesto que aun podía notar y sentir un amor desbordante e incondicional hacia él, tanto en la mirada del ojiazul como en el sutil roce sobre su pálida piel. Aquello le abrumaba, le desconcertaba...Le molestaba. Se recriminaba en silencio por permitirse sentir. Por dejar que sus emociones le jugaran malas trastadas si se suponía que el amo de las bromas era él. Ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de impedir que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, cosa que lo enfadaba aun más puesto que podía sentir ese característico ardor sobre su piel que no era producto de un puñetazo o algo parecido y que el rubio pudo notar. Por lo que Thor dibujó una leve sonrisa apenas visible en sus labios recibiendo por respuesta una mirada entre inquieta y molesta por parte de Loki, misma que fue desviada rápidamente al sentir que el sonrojo podría subir de tono si continuaba enfrentando su mirada con la de Thor.

_(-Aun puedo salvarte, Loki. Y lo haré...Cueste lo que me cueste...)_

Todo había terminado. Midgard se encontraba a salvo y Loki sería llevado de vuelta a Asgard junto con el Tesseracto para enfrentar el juicio que tenía pendiente por sus atroces acciones. El caos había sido contenido y la paz volvía a respirarse en los alrededores gracias al esfuerzo de un equipo de personas comprometidas dotadas de grandes cualidades y habilidades, y también en gran medida al llamado "Dios del Trueno". Aunque la paz no es eterna y siempre habrá formas de perturbarla. Siempre, habrá un nuevo intento...Un nuevo resurgir...

**...Fin...**

**Notas finales:**

Me pregunto, ¿le habrá pasado algo perverso por la cabeza a Thor al ver a Loki encadenado y cubierto de la boca?¬w¬... jejeje pues, no me queda más que agradecer de antemano el tiempo que se tomaron en pasar a leer, y no olviden hacerme saber si les agradó esta breve historia que nació gracias a Los Vengadores y gracias a este par de sexies dioses que tienen algo que nos hace vibrar y soñar, dejando que nuestra imaginación vuele a mundos desconocidos y excitantes ;)...Vaya que sigo inspirada XD...Pórtense mal y cuídense bien, ciao ciao...


End file.
